


It's Drabble Time (3x100)

by kinfic2



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinfic2/pseuds/kinfic2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is a relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Drabble Time (3x100)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in my LJ in 2009

                                                                                                         _Helpless_  
                                                                                               _with eyes wide open_

Justin watched, waited, and prayed for a slender thread of peace. For both of them.

The breathing mercifully slowed, breaths more evenly spaced, more normal, instead of the labored inhales and exhales of the past few hours. Knowing what to expect never made it easier. There was nothing he could say, nothing he could do to take away Brian’s physical pain from his treatments and the mental pain from his cancer.

And then he unequivocally knew, with every fiber of his being, the sickening feeling of helplessness. And then he completely understood how Brian felt the night of the prom.                               

                                                                                                  _Against the Odds_  
                                                                                                  _opposites attract_

They were a study in striking contrasts, opposites in every way, blond vs. brown, hot vs. cold, young vs. old. When their individual complexities were stripped away, it simply boiled down to differences.

Those differences should have pulled them apart, but instead continually pushed them closer. Those differences should have guaranteed their demise, but instead illogically kept them alive.

There was no way they should have defied the odds, no way they should still be together. But the one thing they didhave in common outweighed all of their combined dissimilarities, and it was the one reason they were still here—love.

_No Escape_  
                                                                                        _The end is the beginning._

I knew the moment it hit him, when the light dawned and he realized this was happening. He tried to disguise his shock, and I wondered if he honestly thought he could hide his emotion from me.

No one would have noticed the slight widening of his blue eyes or the miniscule furrowing of his brows, but they were transparent beacons to me. I knew him better than he knew himself.

I stealthily wormed closer. He was not getting away. “Any last words?” I whispered.

With shining eyes, he affirmed enthusiastically for everyone in the room to hear.

 “ _I do.”_


End file.
